


Favourite Little Demon

by Satan_Yazawa



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Roleplay, chika is truly a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: Yohane's favourite little demon is, of course, Chika. Biased? Of course not! She's not picking favourites just because Chika is her girlfriend. The great Yohane would never!





	

Trying not to giggle whenever her girlfriend yelled, "good morning, my little demon!" was the hardest part of the morning for Chika. Although, it was also the best. While some people disliked Yoshiko's- or _Yohane_ , as Chika normally called her- fallen angel antics, the ginger girl loved them. Perhaps it was because Yoshiko was so cute, or perhaps it was because she enjoyed being Yohane's little demon. Likely a mix of both, actually.

"Good morning, Yohane-sama," was her polite reply, although the way she had thrown it in between mouthfuls of cereal was less so.

"Ah, there you are! I do so love seeing my favourite little demon." Yohane had her signature black feather in her bun, and today was wearing her black cloak along with it.

"Yohane-sama, may I ask you something?" Chika had stopped eating her breakfast to look at Yohane, who wore a rather devilish grin.

"Of course you can. My little demons are allowed to ask me anything they please." While the teal-haired first year may not look it, she could be surprisingly formal when she wished. As Yoshiko, it was rare, but as Yohane, it was normal. Chika would always laugh to herself when she thought of this, because Yohane was probably the least normal person she knew. Not that that was a bad thing.

"Well, Yohane-sama, I've been wondering. Why am _I_ your favourite little demon?" Silence fell over the two for a few moments.

"O-oh? That's an odd question. Anyways, it's because you're so loyal, of course. A fallen angel's demons must be loyal, or else there's no point in having them at all." Yohane had slipped out of her fallen angel persona for but a split second as Chika asked the question.

"But your other little demons are loyal to you too, aren't they? Plus there are other things that are great about them too, Ruby's so cute and Riko's so smart, Mari's so gorgeous and You's so strong. There has to be another reason, right? Unless... don't tell me... you're _biased_?" Adding the last part made Chika adopt Yohane's devilish smirk, though she pushed it away and looked at Yohane eagerly instead.

"Wh-what? I would never be biased! All of Yohane's little demons are cute and pretty and smart." Yohane was blushing, rather noticeably, Chika mused. Her attempt to annoy her girlfriend had worked.

"Are you _sure_ you aren't biased? I don't think I've heard you give a specific reason why it's me."

"Because my other little demons can't do this." Promptly after ending her sentence, Yohane's lips met Chika's. And promptly after kissing Chika, Yohane stood back to look at her favourite little demon.

"...So you _are_ biased." Chika giggled a little as Yohane's expression fell. The first year was speechless. For a moment at least.

Reverting back to Yoshiko, she ended their conversation with, "my favourite little demon is Ruby." Swiftly, she turned away, and Chika ran after her, forgetting about her cereal entirely. Really though, all she wanted was another, hopefully longer kiss from her younger girlfriend's soft lips. Like a mind reader, Yohane looked over her shoulder and said, "no."

Not wanting to waste her opportunity, Chika returned the kiss she had been given earlier.

With another blush, Yohane's first response was a quiet, "maybe you are my favourite little demon." Her second response was another kiss. As was her third. And her fourth. Her fifth was a little longer. In that moment, neither of them minded if they spent the rest of that day stuck in the one spot.


End file.
